


Absquatulate

by Imorz



Series: sebongkah bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Persons, Please comeback Sinbad, Whispers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: (....). Bisik-bisik dari orang yang sudah raib.





	Absquatulate

**Author's Note:**

> Magi sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Shinobu Ohtaka. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> { Absquatulate; to leave without saying goodbye }.

 

 

_Jafar, kemarilah._

Bisik-bisik itu semakin menjadi kian hari. Layaknya hewan kecil mirip rayap yang memakan kayu, pelan tapi pasti membuat tiang-tiang bangunan berlubang dan akhirnya patah. Jafar tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk raib karena terus mendengar bisikan yang entah darimana datangnya.

Hanya Jafar yang mendengar. Kupingnya memang agak rusak belakangan ini, ada sebersit keinginan untuk memotongnya (suatu malam ketika orang-orang sibuk berpesta dan Jafar di dalam ruangannya duduk di samping lemari sambil menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangan dan menangis karena bisikan tadi lebih nyaring daripada terompet pesta).

Bisikan terakhir terdengar pagi tadi. Ia menoleh pada sebuah kursi, karena titik suara terdengar dari sana, jelas dan padat, tapi gaib. Tempat di mana Sinbad biasa bersinggasana. Memerintah dengan rakus namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kini sosoknya dirindukan, dan yang paling sengsara adalah Jafar.

Tahu-tahu ia pergi, lenyap. Berulang kali Jafar meminta petunjuk kepergian Sinbad pada Aladdin dan Alibaba tapi mereka memalingkan muka seolah-olah tahu kenyataan tapi tidak ingin membuat Jafar berduka.

Omong kosong. Benar-benar omong kosong. Jafar tidak selembek yang orang-orang lihat. Jafar adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran. Sejak kecil hati dan tindakannya sadis. Tapi tentu saja keteguhannya runtuh ketika rekan sekaligus sobatnya, cintanya, raib tidak menyesakan bekas barang setitik buih. Ia layaknya dimakan angin.

_Jafar, teruslah hidup._

Tadi itu bisikan terbaru. Yang justru membuat Jafar ingin cepat-cepat mengembuskan napas terakhir. Kolaborasi antara suara khas Sinbad dan sepoi angin. Sejuk namun perih.

Dan bisikan itu terus hadir tanpa pernah alpa sejak hari pertama ketiadaan Sinbad. Seolah-olah Sinbad terus memperhatikannya dari dimensi yang berbeda.

Lelaki itu pergi tanpa kata, tanpa pamit, tanpa bekas. Namun bisiknya masih terus terdengar hingga kini.

_Jafar._

"Ya, aku tahu, Sinbad."

.

.

.

Selesai.

 

 


End file.
